


A moment of truth

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment of truth sets in for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of truth

My dear love, I wanted to share  
My thoughts, my feelings and  
What makes me despair  
I want to share with you  
What makes me happy; what makes me feel blue..  
So you can sense that my love is honest and true.

Every day not a single minute  
Passes by without you in it   
Your skin, your voice, your body and your touch  
All of these moments, I miss them so much.

You are so present, so deep in my heart  
And our souls, I just know, will never part,  
But circumstance and distance can be so overwhelming  
They close doors and create doubt and we start blaming..

There are actions of mine and I know that for sure..  
That feel so wrong, though my intentions are pure  
They are painful and impossible to bear  
And you feel it's all so unfair.

You can't run from yourself;  
There is no place to hide  
It just hurts you so deep  
It hurts your heart and your pride.

Then I worry that if I continue to stay  
Will it be wrong and will I be in your way?  
I fear that I am not at all what you need  
And that this truth will make my heart break and bleed.

Then I sit here and wipe away my tears  
Wishing you could kiss away my fears  
If only you knew how much.  
I miss and need your embrace and your touch

I know I can't hide from my thoughts and my fear  
And I know at these times I don't seem near  
But you break down these walls  
With the strength of your love  
And then I feel blessed  
From God above!

My love for you runs so deep through my vein  
That I dream of you, in spite of the pain


End file.
